


Color Coordinated

by rainbowpotato12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's parents are the worst, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, I want to throw hands at odalia and alador, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Self-Hatred, amity edric and emira deserve way better, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpotato12/pseuds/rainbowpotato12
Summary: Amity has always loved her natural hair, but what happens when her mother finally has enough?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Odalia Blight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Color Coordinated

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was hard to write, this is a vent fic. 
> 
> Tw: This will contain child abuse and manipulation, if this stuff makes you uneasy please do not read this or proceed with caution.

Amity Blight was the daughter of Alador and Odalia Blight, two powerful witches that were known for their high status and loyalty to Emperor Belos.

From an outside perspective, they were seen as a **perfect** family. A Blight never shows any weaknesses, they only associate with other witches that matched their expectations and status.

However, no one knew what was really going on behind _closed doors._

**The high expectations.**

**_The punishments._ **

**_No one knew the a b u s e ._ **

Ever since Amity lost her only good friend Willow, her life began to turn upside down. She was expected to get ‘along’ with her new friends: Boscha and Skara. This did not go well, Boscha was beginning to show her true colors, she was just a stuck-up brat while Skara just… went along with it.

Amity couldn’t blame her, she had to admit Boscha sometimes frightened her, you never knew what could set her off.

And Skara? The young girl was actually nice although shy, but thanks to Boscha’s mean behavior and demands, Skara always had to follow her sick, twisted rules.

Today, though, was a lucky day, Amity recently came home after she attended Boscha’s tenth birthday party. This meant that she can finally rest. Hopefully her parents will leave her alone for a while.

Entering her room, she collapsed on her bed, not bothering to take off her shoes and socks, she wanted to have a moment for herself.

As she tried her best to relax, Amity noticed that only she and her father had the same hair color, while her older siblings and mother shared a different hair color: Green.

Although, there was a problem.

Amity actually liked her hair, but that came with consequences, no matter how she looked in the portraits or in the family photos, she always seemed to be portrayed as the ugly duckling. Whenever she had to look presentable for a family photo, she always stood at the front, hands tucked neatly behind her back. Both of her older siblings stood behind her, both had an identical smile on their faces.

While Odalia and Alador stood behind the three children, their hands resting on Emira and Edric’s shoulder.

But never on Amity.

Even more strange, whenever Amity was ready to go to her bedroom, she would hear her parents argue. At first, she minded her own business, assuming that it was simply what parents do.

But it didn’t stop, this happened every single time and she had no idea why.

Having enough, she remembers hiding behind the staircase to better hear what her parents were talking about.

What they said was enough to make her feel heartbroken, she vividly remembered her mother having enough and wanting to color her daughter’s hair. That way Amity would finally be seen as a **_‘true Blight.’_**

Meanwhile Alador, appeared exhausted, it made Amity feel a little better that her father refused to let Odalia dye her hair right away… rather later at a reasonable, mature age.

No matter what…

This still devastated Amity, no matter how hard she tried to fit in with her so called ‘friends’, she couldn’t even fit in at her **own home.**

She wasn’t seen as important; she was just a useless pawn.

Even if Emira and Edric tried their hardest to comfort Amity, it was never enough. Displaying affection or emotions was highly prohibited in the Blight Manor.

With all those terrible memories and thoughts storming around in her mind, Amity now decided that resting was not an option right now. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Amity sat up on her bed. Her hands tightly clenched the blankets.

_Why did I have to be born in this family?_

_Why does mother **hate** my hair?_

_Why is father so **tired** and **disappointed** in me?_

_Why do Em and Ed make fun of me all the time? They always get away with everything and I have to deal with their shenanigans._

Amity left her bed, she had to go and find her siblings, even if they annoyed her to the brink of death, she knew that they still loved her. Emira and Edric were her source of comfort, she wouldn’t know what to do if she was an only child.

Before Amity could even open the door, she froze in her steps.

**_Knock._ **

****

**_Knock._ **

****

**_Knock._ **

“Amity? Dear, we need to talk. May I come in?”

_Oh no._

**_No._ **

****

  1. **_NO. NO._**



It was her mother, why her?! She would rather talk to her father.

_Talk? What was there to talk about?_ Now Amity really wished she stayed at the party just a little longer, so she can get away from her parents for once.

“Yes, of course.” Amity cringed from how scared she sounded. Children were not supposed to be terrified from their own mother, yet Amity was.

The young witch couldn’t help but instinctively mess around with the ends of her skirt, it was a nervous habit she developed ever since her parents forced her to stop talking to Willow.

“Very well.”

The door opened to reveal Odalia Blight, her expression was usually blank or neutral, but this time she looked… **_happy?_**

That did not sit right with her.

Amity does not remember the last time her mother even smiled, it just made her feel uneasy.

Odalia clasped her hands together, her light golden eyes shining with nothing but greed and selfishness.

“Amity darling, me and your father have come to an agreement that I can finally color your hair! You will fit right in with your older siblings. And…”

While Odalia continued to talk about the ‘great news’, Amity felt all the color from her skin drain away. She couldn’t hear anything else; her body began to shake with a new sense of terror.

_Father finally agreed._

**_No… that couldn’t be true right? This had to be some kind of sick joke._ **

Maybe father really did grow tired over Odalia’s pointless arguing that he… **gave** in.

Her hair, the last thing that resembled Amity’s true self, was going to be **gone.**

She was going to lose the remaining parts of her **sanity.**

Without thinking, Amity tightly closed her eyes, she screamed, “NO!”

This made Odalia pause, no? She hoped Amity would be delighted with the news. Why was she refusing?

“No? Amity I don’t think you have a say in the matter. I’m going to get rid of that disgusting hair and turn you into a real Blight. You will understand when you are much older.”

Amity felt tears blurring her vision, her breathes were quick and unsharpened.

_I will never belong, I’m nothing to father and mother, I’m just Amity the useless witch to ever exist in the Boiling Isles-_

Odalia tenderly placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, this action only made Amity jump out of fear.

With a fake smile, Odalia brought Amity into a hug, this gesture had no real meaning behind it. Just control and manipulation.

Her long, slender hands began to stroke Amity’s head, however she stared at the hair with absolute hatred. Almost as if the hair was literal poison.

“Shh, it’s okay my dear, this is for your own **good.”**

**_No. No._ **

****

**_I can’t let her._ **

****

**_They can’t ruin my hair._ **

****

**_I need to run._ **

****

**_Run._ **

****

**_RUN YOU IDIOT!_ **

Letting out a shriek, Amity pushed her own mother away with all her strength. She looked like a mess, her eyes were bloodshot red, tears were already pouring down her face like a waterfall, and her hair was slightly disheveled.

“N-No, you will not color my hair, my hair is perfect just the way it is! I belong to the family, e-even… if I don’t match your expectations.”

There was an eerie silence, Odalia stared with disbelief, then realization, and finally fury.

She began to walk towards Amity, her pose was cold and calculated, almost like a predator about to kill its prey.

Amity tried to back away, but her back was already up against a wall. Why couldn’t she move? She could have made a run for it! But here she was, trapped in her own room without no one helping her. Where are her siblings?

**_Ed?! Em?! Father, please somebody help me!_ **

The child let out a startled gasp as her mother grabbed her wrist, the grip was so tight a bruise will most likely appear in a few hours.

“You are my daughter, and since you’re stuck in this manor for the time period, you will do what I say. This behavior is _unacceptable_ , by the time I am done with your hair. You will look like a perfect Blight.”

Amity shook her head, “No please! I will do anything besides that! Please!”

Odalia paid no attention to her pleas, she continued to drag her daughter to a room that was located in the Blight Manor.

The youngest Blight had no hesitation and continued to fight back against her mother’s tight grip, unfortunately nothing worked. It unfazed Odalia, her child will soon understand the purpose and responsibilities of becoming a true Blight. Amity was unaware that Odalia had a sinister smile on her face.

It scared her that no one was coming for her rescue, this was it, once Odalia was done ‘fixing’ her hair, she would finally **‘fit in’.**

Odalia and Amity entered inside of a room that was rarely used in the Blight Manor, this didn’t surprise Amity since the manor had a bunch of unoccupied rooms.

Her mother closed the door, and even locked it if Amity was making any plans to escape.

“Now…”

Odalia turned around to take a look at Amity, who was now visibly shaking out of pure fear. She simply smiled, enjoying the fear that was radiating from her daughter.

“Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> y e a h that was something, i might write a sequel to what happens after this if i have the motivation-


End file.
